


Ginger Blow Pop

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: After Archie vouched for him with the coach Reggie was made captain of the football team.  Since then he's been trying to figure out how he can thank his best bruh.  A chance encounter in the showers gives him a good idea.





	

             Reggie had been racking his brain for days trying to think of a way to repay Archie for what he’d done. Sure giving up the captain spot wasn’t entirely altruistic, but his recommendation certainly helped Reggie finally secure it.

             Water cascaded down his smooth, muscled body, running in rivulets down his strong thighs and legs until it was washed away down the drain. He turned, noticing that it was just him, Archie and Moose left in the showers after the brutal practice.

             Archie with his mad gains over the summer, that deep v and abs for days. Fuck, Reggie had been thinking about those too much lately. Not that Moose wasn’t a sight too, but that damn horsecock of his always left Reggie feeling less of a man. He was no slouch down there, but no one could compete with Moose, and at least with Archie he was almost certain he was bigger. That certainly stroked his ego.

             It wasn’t until he saw Moose slap Archie’s bare ass, a light pink imprint left that he got his idea. Moose left, and Archie turned to follow, giving Reggie a soft smile and a wave before heading out. His cock was nestled in the ginger curls of his pubes and Reggie knew exactly what his plan was.

             Coming out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, loose and low, but just tight enough to stay on without holding it up.

             With a swagger in his hips Reggie turned the corner around the lockers, catching sight of Archie standing with a pair of underwear in one hand he’d just pulled from his locker.

             He stepped forward, pressing the locker closed with an audible click, smirking as Archie turned his bright eyes up at him.

             “Hey Reg-” the ginger started, wind knocked out of him as Reggie pushed him against the lockers with one hand.

             “Hey Archie,” he said, voice low, hand still pressing the other into the cold metal. “You know, I’ve been trying to think of a way to thank you for what you did with coach, and I think I’ve finally figured it out."

             With his free hand Reggie walked his fingers down that defined chest, those impeccable abs, before catching at the towel around his waist. It only took slipping one finger between skin and cotton, pulling just so, for it to fall to the floor, leaving that redheaded Adonis bare for all to see. All being Reggie of course.

             "Reggie what’re you… D-doing,?” Archie asked, and it didn’t take a genius to see how his eyes darkened even with his confusion. How gooseflesh erupted down his arms or that pretty flush ran down his cheeks to his chest when Reggie’s hand took a hold of his member.

             “Thanking you, the best way I know how” Reggie whispered, biting at the other’s earlobe as his hand stroked Archie to full hardness.

             His wrist did a little twist and Archie groaned, dropping his head to Reggie’s chest. That made him smile, and he kept going until the wetness coating his hand was no longer water, but the pre-cum that dripped steadily from Archie’s slit.

             Reggie dropped his own towel then, sporting an equally impressive erection as he kissed down Archie’s toned body. When he reached his pubes he stopped, nuzzling there and inhaling the tandem scents of fresh soap and light musk.

             He looked up at Archie then, grinning at the way the other bit his lips red to keep from moaning too obscenely, at the way his cheeks were pink and eyes dark and dilated even in the poor light of the locker room.

             His fingers drummed on the shaft as he grasped it firmly, giving a few quick jerks before kissing the weeping tip. Reggie winked before taking the head in his mouth, working over it with practiced ease and a teasing tongue.

             Archie moaned loudly, fingers gripping Reggie’s hair tight to try to hang on. As Reggie worked him up good, Archie’s moans became more wanton, his hips even thrusting shallowly into the quarterback’s mouth until Reggie put a stop to that with a firm hand on his hip.

             Now he was bobbing fast, taking him as deep as he could go, even gagging a bit, but not as much as someone less experienced might have. He knew Archie was close, and he contemplated sliding a couple fingers behind him and fingering Archie open, but decided against it. No, tonight was about Archie, and even if he might enjoy that, this was good enough for now.

             “Fuck, Reg! Reggie! I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum!” Archie sobbed, a broken noise as Reggie was relentless, working his cock diligently and adroitly until he was spilling in his mouth.

             Once he was sucked dry Archie’s knees buckled, and he slid to the locker room floor. He was a panting mess, and looked so debauched Reggie couldn’t contain himself.

             Standing back up, he striped his cock fast, too rough and raw, but just that side of the good kind of painful. In moments he was cumming in thick shots, painting Archie’s porcelain skin with more streaks of white. Even a few strings in his hair that had him looking like a much older man.

             Reggie smirked, that same roguish grin he typically sported, as he bent down and patted Archie’s cheek.

             “Might wanna hit the showers again Andrews,” he said with a chuckle, scooping his towel off the floor. “See you at practice and thanks again,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

             Archie sat on the floor still, reeling from one of the best orgasms of his young life and seriously reconsidering his sexuality after that. From the shadows a lurking Moose bit into his hand as he came to quiet himself, the image of his good friends and teammates engaged in a fucking reenactment of some of his favorite porn sending him right over the edge.

             Now he knew Archie was fair game too, maybe Moose would see how Archie felt about becoming a Wide Receiver…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment on my Kevoose fic, here is some RegArch smut! Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
